Ichigo's New Roommate
by Hate Train
Summary: Renji moves out and Ichigo finds a new roommate. Why does Rukia want to be Ichigo's New Roommate? hope the story is better than the summary. Rated M for language and future LEMON! u have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo's New Roommate (Ichigo's point of view)

Chapter 1

Rukia and I have been really close ever since I met her freshman year in Karakura High School. This is our senior year in high school. I live in a apartment down the street from the Kuchiki Manor with a friend of mine. I heard the door opened while I was cooking dinner and sure enough it was my roommate, Renji Abarai. Renji sat down on the couch and turned on the television to watch "House M.D."

I took the pizza from the oven. I fixed mine and Renji's plate. I went to the living room and sat beside Renji and put his plate in front of him. Renji scarfed down his four slices of pizza with five minutes. I took my time eating my four slices of pizza and watching mine and Renji's favorite show. I got done ten minutes after Renji got done eating. Renji took mine and his plates to the kitchen and washed the dishes.

I heard my phone vibrated and reached in my pocket to see who is calling. I looked at the caller id and saw it was Rukia Kuchiki. I flipped open the phone and answered.

"Hello," my heart was pounding in my chest really fast.

"Hey Strawberry," Rukia replied.

"Hey Midget," I said scowling over the phone.

Rukia growled and she giggled at my scowl which made me confused.

"What is so funny Rukia?" I asked confused.

"I thought about something funny," she replied.

"About what Rukia?" I asked.

"This afternoon when you walked me home, you walked into a telephone pole while looking at me," Rukia said through the phone.

"Ha ha," I gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Hey Ichigo," she said

"Yes Rukia," I answered.

"Hisana and Byakuya wants you to come over for dinner in two days," Rukia told me.

"Sure, I'll be there Rukia," I told her.

"I got to be going, we got school in the morning." Rukia said yawing.

"Okay night Rukia," I said to her.

"Night Ichigo," she said hanging up the phone.

I turned the phone off after Rukia hanged up. Renji fell asleep on the couch. I turned off the television and walked upstairs to my bedroom. I put my phone on the charger over night. I laid on my bed drifted to sleep. At that night, I dreamed about Rukia. I woke up to my alarm clock reading 7:00 AM. I remembered the dream that I had last last night and blushed while I was getting ready to take a shower. I got out of the shower in fifteen minutes.

I got on my usual clothes on and headed down the stairs. I went to the kitchen for breakfast. While I was cooking eggs and bacon, I noticed Renji still sleeping on the couch. I woke up Renji while cooking breakfast.

"Renji time to get up," I shouted threw the kitchen.

Renji groaned while getting up from his slumber on the couch. He stretched and getting in the shower. I just finished breakfast when Renji got down the stairs. I fixed mine and Renji's plates and set them on the table with two forks. Renji and I ate our breakfast within ten minutes and left for school. We made it to school at 7:30 and school starts at 8:00. Renji went to Tatski to talk while I was looking for Rukia. I went inside the classroom and she is at her desk reading a book. I went to my desk and sat next to her.

"Hey Rukia. What are you reading?" I asked.

"Hey Ichigo, I'm reading 'Twilight'. So, are you ready for tomorrow?" Rukia asked placing a bookmark where she left off and put it in her bag.

"I'm ready Rukia. So, since we tell our dreams to each other. Would you freak out if I had a dream about you?" I asked while my face is burning.

"I'm not going to freak out at all Ichigo because I had one about you as well," she said while blushing. I nodded while blushing heavily which made her giggle.

"It was me and you at the park where we first met. I was pushing you on the swing. You got off the swing and I grabbed your arm and pressed my lips against your lips hard," I told her still blushing.

"Well my dream is about us living together. I woke up before you and I decided to wake you up by giving you a lot of kisses and a breakfast in bed. Once you woke up, you ate your breakfast and you asked me to take your plate to the kitchen. So I did and once I got back to the bedroom, we started to make out a lot and hard," she said blushing heavily.

The class started and everyone got in their seats and waited for the teacher, Mr. Zaraki, to enter the classroom. Mr. Zaraki puts his stuff on the desk and talked to the students.

"Hello class, we got a new student today and I would be nice to her if you know what is good for your health," the teacher said while laughing.

"Come on in Ms. Kusajishi," Mr. Zaraki said to the student.

The new student went inside and stood beside the teacher's desk.

"Class this is Yachiru Kusajishi," Mr. Zaraki said introducing Yachiru.

"Good morning Yachiru," everyone in class said to greet Yachiru.

Yachiru went to her desk beside Orihime. Orihime introduced herself to Yachiru.

"Hi Yachiru, I'm Orihime Inoue," she said to Yachiru.

I'm listening to my IPOD and I let Rukia listen to it as well. We are listening to I'd Come For You by Nickelback. She thinks about me when she hears 'By now you know that I'd come for you. No one but you, yes I'd come for you.' The lunch bell rang, me and my and my friends went to the roof to eat lunch. Rukia and I sat alone and talked about what to do after school.

"Hey Ichigo. Are you doing anything after school today?" She asked.

"I haven't decided yet. Why?" I asked curiously.

"I was thinking that we can go and see a movie that I've been wanting to see," Rukia said to me.

"Sure and I know what movie you want to see," I said to her.

"Are you sure you want to see New Moon Ichigo?" She asked.

"I don't care what movie we see as long as I'm with you," I said smiling while kissing on the cheek. Me and Rukia both blushed and she put her hand on her cheek where I kissed her. She nodded while getting up to go back inside grabbing my hand for me to walk with her to class. School let out at 3:00 and I went to my family's home and let Rukia see Karin and Yuzu.

"Hey Karin, Yuzu, someone is here to see you ," I said to my sisters.

"Coming," Karin and Yuzu said in unison while coming down the stairs.

Rukia appeared by my side and they saw Rukia.

"Hey Rukia," Karin said calmly.

" Hey Rukia!" Yuzu shouted.

"Hi Karin and Yuzu," Rukia said to the both of them.

"Where's mom and dad Karin?" I asked my sister.

"They went shopping. They'll be back soon," Karin answered.

"Wanna go to the movies with me and Rukia," I asked them.

"Sure," they said in unison.

"Okay. Let's leave them a note and leave," I said to them.

"What movie are we seeing?" Yuzu asked.

"We are seeing New Moon," Rukia answered.

"Oh okay. So, when are we going?" Yuzu asked.

"Now," Rukia answered.

I left the note on the coffee table and all four of us went out the door and walking to the theater. I lifted Rukia up unto my shoulders while walking down the sidewalk. We made it to the theater and got the tickets just in time for the previews to start. We took our seats. Rukia and I are sitting in the back while Karin and Yuzu are sitting three rows in front of us. The movie finally starts as more people coming in and no one sat in the back row. An hour and forty minutes later the movie was over and we left the theater. Rukia and I took Karin and Yuzu home. We went inside and my idiotic dad came up and tried to attack me but I kicked him in the face.

"Good job my son," my dad said while falling down.

"Next time don't attack me!" I yelled and Rukia giggled.

I went to the kitchen where my mom is at and I gave her a hug.

"Hey mom. I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been doing?" I asked while hugging her.

"Hi Ichigo. Yes it has been a while and I'm doing fine," she answered hugging me back.

Rukia went in the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs. Kurosaki," Rukia said.

"Hi Rukia. You can call me 'Masaki'," Masaki replied.

Rukia and I went up stairs to my old bedroom. I opened up the door and we walked in together. I sat on my bed and Rukia sat on my desk chair.

"I hear that Renji is moving with Tatsuki," Rukia said starting conversation.

"Yes he is moving in with Tatsuki, which means I get a new roommate," I replied.

"Can a girl be your roommate or does it have to be a boy?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Yes a girl can be my roommate. Why do you ask Rukia?" I asked.

"I was just wondering Ichigo," Rukia answered.

I nodded and fell asleep. Rukia went back to her house and grabs her Chappy outfit and she runs back to the Kurosaki home. She made it just in time before I woke up. Rukia took her clothes off and puts her dirty clothes in a bag in my closet. I woke up, grabbed some clean clothes and headed for my bathroom. Rukia got done when I came in. She got out and about to scream. I blushed while closing my eyes and went to cover her mouth so she won't scream. I started to feel an erection coming. Rukia became redder when she felt it against her.

"I'm sorry for walking in on you. I'll get out so you can finish up in here," I apologized to her still blushing.

"Please get out Ichigo this is embarrassing for us," Rukia said.

"Sure Rukia," I replied while going out of the bathroom and sitting on my bed.

Once Rukia got dressed, I went out of the bathroom to my bedroom with me sitting on my bed still covered and still embarrassed. She sat beside which made our hearts go faster. I got up and went to my bathroom and got in the shower. About five minutes later, I got dressed and went to me bedroom. Rukia still in my bedroom not moving from before I went in the bathroom. Rukia;s soul pager went off and it stopped ringing all of the sudden.

"That was weird," I said curiously walking towards Rukia.

"Yes it is," she replied while putting up her soul pager.

"You wanna go to Kisuke and train?" I asked her.

"Sure thing Ichigo," she answered.

I nodded and we went to Kisuke's to train. Once we got there, we felt an unfamiliar reiatsu. I went down the ladder first with Rukia following. When we got down to the underground training room, we saw Kisuke fighting a shinigami that we haven't met. Well that is until the shinigami turned around and that is when we realized it was Karin who was fighting Kisuke.

"Karin. Since when did you become a shinigami," I growled against my teeth.

"Ever since you and Rukia saved Orihime from Hueco Mundo," Karin said.

"Kisuke. Has she developed a inner hollow?" I asked him.

"She didn't developed a inner hollow and neither did your other sister Ichigo," he answered.

"Why is Yuzu doing here?" Rukia asked Karin.

"She wants to become strong like Ichigo," Karin answered.

"Okay. Why did you become a shinigami?" Rukia asked her again.

"Same reason as Yuzu's and to surpass Ichigo," she answered again with me laughing.

"I don't think you will ever surpass me Karin," I said to her.

Karin shuts her mouth and goes back to fighting Kisuke. Before Ichigo and Rukia started their training, Renji came up to them and told them something important.

"Ichigo and Rukia. You have been summon to the Soul Society for a meeting that has to deal with the both of you," Renji informed them.

Rukia and I nodded and Kisuke was ready with the Senkaimon. Renji, Rukia, and I entered the Senkaimon. We ran through the gate and entered the Soul Society. We went to Squad 1 barracks for the meeting. Rukia and I stood behind Captain Ukitake while Renji stood by Captain Byakuya.

"Now that everyone is here. Let's start the meeting shall we," Captain Yamamoto said.

Everyone is waiting for Yamamoto to speak.

"As you all know that the death of Aizen over a month now by the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki please step forward," Yamamoto announced.

I went up to Yamamoto and I have this feeling about going to the principal's office.

"I am promoting you to be a captain of the 14th squad. If you accept, you can recruit your members and choose your lieutenant of your liking," Yamamoto proposed.

"I accept and I already know who is going to be my lieutenant," I said.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe give Captain Kurosaki his uniform," Yamamoto ordered.

"Yes sir," Sasakibe said while giving me the uniform to put on.

"Who is going to be your lieutenant Captain Kurosaki?" Yamamoto asked.

"Rukia Kuchiki sir," I answered with Rukia shocked.

"Rukia Kuchiki will you step forward," Yamamoto announced.

"Yes sir," Rukia said while stepping forward.

"Do you accept Captain Kurosaki's offer?" Yamamoto asked.

"I accept Captain Kurosaki's offer sir," Rukia answered as she bowed.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe hand Captain Kurosaki a lieutenant badge," Yamamoto ordered.

"Yes sir," Sasakibe said while handing a lieutenant badge to me.

I grabbed the badge and put it on Rukia's left arm.

"That finishes the meeting. You may be dismissed," Yamamoto announced.

Rukia and I went back to the world of the living. We went back home and went upstairs in my room. I slept in my bed while Rukia slept in my closet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Rukia woke up before me. She laid in my bed watching me sleep while giggling at points of my slumber. She whispered in my ear while I sleep.

"I love you Ichi," she said while I was asleep still hearing her.

I woke up after a few minutes and replied to her half-asleep.

"I love you to Rukia," I said while yawning and rubbing my eyes.

Rukia and I heard some cheering on the other side of the door. I grabbed my shoe and threw it at the door.

"Knock it off dad. Quit your childish behavior. Got it goat face!" I yelled.

"I got it," my dad said while heading towards the dining room.

My father, Isshin Kurosaki, entered the dining room to eat breakfast. Meanwhile, me and Rukia went to the bathroom to take a shower in silence. Rukia managed to break the silence.

"Ichigo. Do you think there's a possibility that I become your new roommate?" Rukia asked while blushing.

"Yes there is a possibility that you will become my new roommate," I answered.

After the conversation, I washed Rukia and, in returned, she washed me. We got out of the shower, dried off, got dressed, and headed for school without eating breakfast.

"Do you think we should keep our relationship a secret or not?" Rukia asked.

"Yes if you want to," I answered.

"Okay. We'll keep it a secret," she said. 

We made it to school before any of our friends showed up. We went to our classroom and sat in our desks and read before the class starts. The bell rang for class to start. Everyone is in their normal seats talking before the teacher came in. Mr. Zaraki came in the class and everyone quiet down and paid attention to the teacher.

"Class get out your English books and turn to page 175 and read about William Shakespeare. Once you have finished, answer the questions and turned your paper in before lunch," Mr. Zaraki announced.

Rukia, Yachiru, and I worked on the assignment together. We turned our paper in five minutes before the bell rings for lunch. When the lunch bell ring, Me, Rukia, Yachiru, and the others went to the rooftop to eat lunch. Orihime eats her weird lunch which consists of tuna, wasabi, saltine crackers, honey, and bean paste. Her lunch makes everyone gag.

"Do you want some Tatsuki?" Orihime asked.

"No thanks Orihime, but thanks for asking," Tatsuki answered.

The bell rang to end lunch and went back to class. Rukia and I had math after lunch. We sat by the window during math. There is a new student joining this class. His name is, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, he sat in front of Rukia and me and next to, Hiyori Sarugaki, she is one of Rukia's closest friends growing up as a child. Ms. Fon enters the classroom and makes the students settle down.

"Settle down class we have a new student today and his name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, please raise your hand so everybody knows who you are," Ms. Fon said.

Grimmjow raised his hand and most of the student body was talking about Grimmjow's hair color. Ms. Fon assigned math work. Grimmjow worked with me and Rukia on the assignment. The bell rang to end the school day, Grimmjow, Rukia, and I turned our papers to the teacher and left the school. Rukia and I went to Kisuke's to train today with Karin and Yuzu.

"Rukia," I said.

"Yes Ichigo," she replied.

"Don't go easy on Karin and Yuzu. But don't hurt them," I replied back.

Rukia nodded and we went to the underground training and waited for Karin and Yuzu to come. About five minutes later, Yuzu and Karin showed and got out of their bodies with the help of Kisuke. Rukia used, Chappy, her soul candy and I used Kon. Karin and Yuzu felt an enormous amount of spiritual pressure.

"Damn. What the hell is going on here?" Karin asked barely breathing.

"This is my spiritual pressure Karin you going to have to get use to it before you both can breathe," I answered her.

"How in the hell can you have that much spiritual pressure?" She asked again still barely breathing.

"I don't know ask dad," I answered again.

"What do you mean 'ask dad'?" She asked.

"You and Yuzu don't know that dad is a shinigami and former captain of the 14th squad," I answered.

"No he hasn't told us about his history," Karin replied breathing normally.

"Why did he tell you about his history as a shinigami?" Yuzu asked.

"He knew that I'm a shinigami when Rukia gave me some of her powers," I answered.

"I see the both of u can breathe normally now," Kisuke said to the girls.

"Wow it took us around ten minutes to get use to it that is unbelievable," Yuzu said.

"With that being said lets get started with our training," Rukia announced.

"Release your shikai Karin," I said.

"My shikai?" Karin asked confused.

"You haven't learned your zanpakutou's name yet," I said.

"Name?" She asked confused.

"All zanpakutous have a name and my zanpakutou's name is Zangetsu," I answered.

Karin gazes at her zanpakutou and she phases into her spirit world. Her spirit world is beautiful, rose bushes were growing, she can hear the waterfall crashing into the huge lake in the center. There is a strange figure coming towards her.

"Karin. This is your spirit world," the stranger said to her.

"Who are you?" Karin asked.

"I'm your zanpakutou, Kusari," Kusari said and Karin couldn't hear her.

Kusari resembles death wearing a black robe, covering her feet, and a hood covering her head.

"I couldn't hear your name," Karin said to her zanpakutou

"Listen carefully, don't get distracted, and you will hear this time. My name is Kusari," Kusari said and Karin finally heard her name.

"Now wake up and fight your brother," Kusari said to Karin.

Karin woke up from her phase and began to call out her zanpakutou.

"Chain my enemy, Kusari," Karin release her zanpakutou.

Ichigo grinned as Karin released her zanpakutou. Karin's zanpakutou release is a double bladed sword with a chain attached at the end of both hilts. The two blades has crimson on the bottom and white on the top. The zanpakutou has a devil horns cross guard on one of the blade which is for killing and a N shape cross guard on the other which is for healing herself, friends, family, or allies. Meanwhile, before Yuzu and Rukia started training. They were talking about Rukia's stay.

"Rukia. How come your not living at your house?" Yuzu questioned her.

"Um you see. I wanted to move out and live on my own," Rukia half lied to her.

_Flashback_

_I was listening to my music loud. There was a knock on my door, I went and open my door, there was Byakuya and my sister Hisana, Byakuya's wife, they were angry._

"_What are you two doing here?" I asked them._

"_We are here because we are kicking you out," Byakuya answered me being emotionless as always._

"_Why are the both of you kicking me out?" I asked again._

"_Because you are coming home late, sleeping in when we tell you to get up, and playing music loud in your bedroom when we ask you several times to turn it down and you ignore us," Hisana answered._

"_Fine!" I yelled at them and started to pack my clothes, hair brush, some books of what I have on my bookshelf, movies,and my laptop._

_I left the house and went to Ichigo's apartment. Once I got there, I went to the door and knocked on the door. Renji answered the door._

"_Hey Rukia. What brings you here?" Renji asked his long time friend._

"_I came here to talk to Ichigo. Do you know where he is at?" I answered and asked my friend another question._

"_Oh, he is in the shower. Come in and put your things in Ichigo's room," Renji answered and offered me to come inside._

_I went to Ichigo's bedroom and I was in awe at the room covered in music posters of the bands that I love to listen in my room. I put my things on the floor and I laid on his queen size bed taking a nap. Ichigo got out of the shower and he went to his bedroom. He saw a short, raven color hair, in his bed asleep. __He went to his bed and trying to wake me up._

"Wake up Rukia," he said while shaking me to wake up.

"No give me five more minutes," I replied turning over with my back facing him.

"Come on Rukia. I got to get dressed," he said begging me to wake up.

"Fine," I groaned while getting up.

When I looked at him, he was in a towel around his waist and his toned, muscle chest. I blushed and looked away from him before he noticed. I walked out of the bedroom and went in the living room. I sat on the couch and turned on the television to watch 'House M.D.'. A few minutes later, Ichigo went to the living room fully dressed and sat next to me on the couch. Renji left to the theater with Tatsuki. Ichigo drummed his fingers on the coffee table.

"Is there something you want to talk about Ichigo?" I asked him.

"Um...How come you are not at your brother's house?" He answered with a question.

"Byakuya and Hisana kicked me out," I answered him.

"Why did they kick you out?" He asked again.

"I came home late, sleep in when I'm told to get up, and not turning the music down," I answered.

"That sucks though. You got kicked out over something stupid," he replied.

"Oh well. You don't mind me crashing here for a few days," I said to him.

"I don't mind you crashing here. So, where are you going to sleep?" He asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch," I answered.

"No," he said demanding me not to sleep on the couch.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I would like for you to sleep in my bed Rukia," he answered blushing.

I blushed and continued to watch 'House M.D.'. We went to bed after the show went off, Renji came back at 12:00AM.

End flashback

"Rukia. Are you okay?" Yuzu asked waving her hand in front of Rukia.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine," I answered.

"Yuzu. Go to your spirit world find your zanpakutou and hear the name of your zanpakutou," Rukia said to Yuzu.

"How do I do that Rukia?" She asked.

"Unsheathe your zanpakutou and put it on the ground with the hilt facing up," Rukia answered.

Yuzu unsheathed her zanpakutou and put it on the ground with it's hilt facing straight up.

"Like that Rukia," she said.

"Yes like that. Close your eyes and meditate," Rukia replied.

"Okay," Yuzu replied back.

Yuzu closed her eyes and began to meditate. About five minutes later she is in her spirit world. She gets up and walks around in this autumn like world with leaves changing colors, warm temperatures, wind blowing, and pumpkins growing. She walks around until she feels a presence coming from behind her.

"Who's there?" Yuzu asked turning around.

"I'm your zanpakutou and this is your spirit world," Yuzu's zanpakutou answered her.

"Oh," Yuzu replied to her zanpakutou.

"Now hear this well my name is Autumn," the zanpakutou said and Yuzu didn't hear her name.

"Sorry I couldn't hear your name," Yuzu apologized.

"It's fine. I'll say my name again. My name is Autumn," Autumn said to Yuzu.

"That's a nice name Autumn," Yuzu nodded as she bowed to her zanpakutou.

"Thank you Yuzu," Autumn said nodding.

"Your welcome," Yuzu replied.

Yuzu went out of her meditation stated and called out her zanpakutou.

"Freeze my enemies, Autumn."

Yuzu's zanpakutou is a claymore sword with a white hilt with a snowflake hilt guard, ice blue blade, and a dark blue ribbon hanging from the hilt of her blade. Rukia, Yuzu, Karin, and I saw the zanpakutou and it's beauty is absolutely stunning.

"Yuzu that is the second most beautiful zanpakutou I seen," I said complementing her and her zanpakutou.

"Thank you Ichi-nii. What was the first beautiful zanpakutou you have seen Ichigo?" Yuzu asked me.

"Sode No Shirayuki," I answered.

"Who's zanpakutou does Sode No Shirayuki belong to Ichigo?" Karin asked.

"Sode No Shirayuki is Rukia's zanpakutou Karin," I answered.

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki," Rukia said as she called out her zanpakutou.

"Wow Rukia, Sode No Shirayuki is beautiful," Yuzu and Karin complemented Rukia in unison.

"Thank you Yuzu and Karin," Rukia replied

"Your welcome Rukia," Yuzu and Karin said in unison.

Rukia's, Karin's, and Yuzu's zanpakutous went back to their original state while mine goes back into it's shikai form.

"Rukia," Yuzu said.

"Yes," Rukia replied.

"Are you and Ichigo a couple?" Yuzu asked which made Rukia and I blushed.

"Um well, what makes you think that Yuzu?" Rukia asked.

"The other day at the theater I saw you and Ichigo kissed," Yuzu answered.

We both blushed again. I looked at the time and it was time for me and Rukia to go to her brother's and sister's house for dinner.

"We'll tell you later me and Rukia have somewhere to go tonight," I said to Yuzu and Karin.

"We do?" Rukia asked confused.

"Yeah remember we was going to Byakuya's and Hisana's house for dinner tonight," I answered her.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that," she replied.

Rukia and I went back to their gigais and went to Rukia's old home. The front of house has a cherry blossom tree and golden fountain in the middle of the yard. Rukia knocked on the door and Hisana answered the door.

"Hello Rukia and Ichigo," Hisana greeted them.

"Hello Hisana," Rukia and I greeted her in unison.

"Byakuya is in his den reading," Hisana said.

Rukia and I both nodded and Rukia hugged Hisana.

"I missed you so much Hisana," Rukia said hugging her tight.

"I...missed...you... so...much...to...Rukia. I...can't...breathe...Rukia," Hisana replied hardly breathing.

"Oh sorry Hisana," Rukia said letting go of her hold.

"It's okay Rukia," Hisana replied breathing.

Hisana, Rukia, and I went inside the house and sat on the black leather couch in the living room. The living room has tile on the floor, walls painted spring green, crystal chandelier above the coffee table, fifty-four inch LCD HDTV. Byakuya came in the living room and sat next to his wife.

"This is a beautiful home Hisana and Byakuya," I complemented them.

"Thank you Ichigo," Hisana said cheerfully.

"Your welcome," I replied.

Rukia nudged me to give her attention and I turned to her.

"Is there something wrong Rukia?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong I want to show you the rest of the house if that is alright with you Ichigo," she answered.

"Oh. I would love to see the rest of the house," I replied.

"Yippee. Come on Ichigo," she said grabbing my arm to the dining room and kitchen.

"Wow amazing. I didn't expect them to have great taste in the furniture. Oak table, marble counter tops, Italian chairs, walls painted sky blue, and everything stunning from the refrigerator to the stove that can fit two turkeys, and a freezer than can hold up to about anything your brother-in-law and sister buys when they grocery shopping," I said to Rukia in awe.

We went to her old bedroom with Chappy pillows, blanket, dresser, shirts, pants, skirts, and whatever else that Rukia has in her room with Chappy. I laughed silently for her couldn't hear but she did and elbowed me in the ribs.

"Ow. What was that for Rukia?" I asked her in pain.

"You were making fun of my Chappy collection," she answered pissing her off.

"I wasn't making fun of your Chappy collection," I replied trying to calm her down.

"Why were you laughing then?" She asked calming down a little.

"I find it cute that you still have your Chappy collection Rukia," I answered and we both blush.

"Oh. Sorry for hurting you Ichi," she apologized.

"It's okay Rukia. I like it when you hurt me," I replied

We made it down the stairs where Byakuya and Hisana were waiting. We went to the dining room and ate dinner quietly. I put Rukia's and mine dishes in the sink and sat on the couch. Not a moment later Byakuya and Hisana sat in the leather chairs in front of us and Byakuya asked Rukia a question.

"So Rukia. Where are you living at?" Byakuya asked and made both me and Rukia blush.

"I've been living with Ichigo with the past week," Rukia answered truthfully.

"Have you done anything to hurt her Ichigo?" Byakuya asked me.

"No sir. I haven't and I never will hurt Rukia. I will protect her with my life," I answered Byakuya.

"If you ever hurt her Ichigo. I will go bankai on your ass," Byakuya threatened which made me cower in the corner in fear. I always been afraid of Byakuya's bankai.

It was time for Rukia and I to get going. Rukia hugged her sister and her brother-in-law. I shook Byakuya's and Hisana's hand. We walked back to the house and no where in sight my dad was not in the living room when we made it back. Rukia went to my bedroom and sat on the bed while I went to the kitchen to get us a coke from the fridge. I went to my bedroom and handed Rukia a coke and opened the drinks at the same time and gulp it down within minutes. After they finished their drinks, Rukia went in the closet and fell asleep. I fell asleep within a minute or two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been 4 months of not updating. Hope this chapter is good. Review. Thank you**

Chapter 3

It was 5:00 in the morning when my goofball of a father decided to jump me while I was asleep. I woke up to him screaming "Ichigo!" while getting ready to elbow me in the stomach but I kicked him in the stomach and threw him out the window. Rukia woke up to see what is going on.

"What is going on Ichigo?" Rukia asked rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"The dumb ass tried to elbow me in the stomach so I kicked him in the stomach and threw him out the window," I answered and Rukia laughed.

Rukia and I went downstairs for breakfast. Yuzu and my mother cooked pancakes and sausage. Rukia and I got done, we washed our plates and headed upstairs to take a shower. We went to my room, grabbed our clothes, went to the bathroom, take our clothes off, got in the shower, and turned on the water to a perfect temperature.

We washed each other and kissed each other passionately before getting out. We got out of the shower after the kissing frenzy Rukia and I started. We went to my bedroom and got dressed and headed downstairs. I sat on the couch while Rukia is in the kitchen getting something to drink. She grabbed two cokes and went in the living room, gave me a coke, and she sat beside me leaning her head on my shoulder.

We got a hollow alert when we were comfortable.

"Dammit. Want to take Karin and Yuzu with us or leave it to us?" I asked pissed.

"Karin. Yuzu. Come here, Ichigo and I would like to ask you two something," Rukia said.

"Coming Rukia," Yuzu hollered the reply.

Karin and Yuzu walked down the stairs and I pulled out my Substitute badge to them. Masaki went to the den to watch movies about my childhood.

"There's a hollow out and do you both want to take care of it or do you both want to stay?" I asked them.

"Stay, we got homework anyways. Come on Yuzu." Karin answered.

"Okay we'll see you later," Rukia said as we got into our shinigami forms.

Rukia and I flashed stepped to where the hollow is at and take care of it.

"That was a close one Ichigo. That hollow almost got you," Rukia said as she was walking to me.

"Yeah I know at least it didn't get you," I replied while ruffling up her hair.

"What do you want to do tomorrow after training your sisters?" She asked me.

"Do you want to see a movie?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure. What movie you have in mind?" She asked me.

"Prince of Persia," I answered.

"That sounds cool," she replied with her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"It's a date then," I said.

We went back to the house and got back in our bodies. In the kitchen, Rukia and I got some Ramen and two cans of coke. Went in our bedroom, sat at the desk area on two chairs, and ate our Ramen and drink our coke. It was like around 11:00 when Tatsuki called and she wanted to know what we are going to do tomorrow because she wants all of us to hang out. Rukia told her that we will be training Karin and Yuzu, after that we will be seeing a movie. Tatsuki asked Rukia if she could come, Rukia said yes and told her to bring a friend. Tatsuki and Rukia got off the phone at the same time.

Rukia and I got done eating and went to bed to take a nap. She slept on my bed while I slept on my recliner. A few hours later, Yuzu knocked the door, she went in and woke us up.

"Dinner ready Yuzu?" I asked while looking at the clock.

"Yes Ichi-nii," Yuzu answered.

Yuzu left and we followed her to the kitchen. I pulled a chair for Rukia to sit down. She sat down and I pushed her in against the table. I sat down next to her and start eating our dinner which was chicken stir fry. Rukia and I got done eating our second serving, we put our plates in the sink. We went to my room and watched TV. Thirty minutes later, Rukia and I fell asleep. The next morning, I went to my apartment so I can help Renji move to Tatsuki's place. It took Renji and I two hours to finish moving his stuff. I went back to the house and get ready for mine and Rukia's date.

"You ready Rukia," I said while waiting for her.

"Almost Ichigo," she replied.

I sat on my bed waiting for her to be done. About ten minutes later, Rukia was done and we head out to Tatsuki's place. By the time we got there, Tatsuki and Renji was already out the door. All four of us started walking to the movie theater.

"So you ready to see the movie Pineapple," I teased.

"Yes I'm ready Strawberry," Renji said scowling.

We made it to the movie theater. I bought four tickets to see the move "Prince of Persia". Went in the theater room where the movie was playing and all of us sat at the top. About two hours later, we left the movie theater. We went to a restaurant to get something to eat. We made it to "The Corner Cafe". It was a nice little place for comfort food with a reasonable price. The waitress came to our table to serve us.

"Welcome to The Corner Cafe. What would you like to drink?" The waitress asked.

"I would like to have a Coke," Renji ordered.

"I'll have a Mountain Dew," I ordered.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper," Tatsuki ordered.

"I'll have a Sprite," Rukia ordered.

"Okay, got it," the waitress said while writing our drink order down.

The waitress went back and we was looking at the meals to have for dinner. She came back to our table and gives us the correct drinks.

"What would you like to eat?" She asked us.

"I'll have steak with a bake potato and mushrooms," Renji ordered.

"I'll have hamburger with fries," Tatsuki ordered.

"I'll have clam chowder with crackers," Rukia ordered.

"I'll have catfish with hush puppies and coleslaw," I ordered.

The waitress took our food order and went to the kitchen so the cooks could cook our order. While we are waiting for our food, we were talking and taking sips of our drinks.

"So Tatsuki. How did you and Renji meet?" Rukia asked.

"We met during a karate session and he was my partner and went along from there," Tatsuki answered.

"Let me guess you kicked the shit out of Renji," I said.

"Yep even though he fought back I still kicked his living ass," Tatsuki said laughing.

The waitress came back with our food and put the plates on the table in front of us. We ate our dinner in peace, getting refills five times. Once we all had finished our dinner, I paid for the check and Rukia covered the tip. We walked out of the restaurant and went home.

Rukia and I got back to the house and went straight to the bedroom. Rukia got in my bed while I slept on the cot next to the window.

"Goodnight Rukia," I said closing my eyes drifting to sleep.

"Goodnight Ichigo," she replied while drifting to sleep.

The next morning we both woke up goat face free. Rukia grabbed her clothes and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. A few minutes later, Rukia got out of the shower and went back to my room. I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After fifteen minutes, I went to my room and sat on the bed while Rukia is reading her manga.

"Hey Rukia, you want to do something today," I said to her.

"Sure anything you have in mind," she replied.

"I have no idea what to do. You can choose what we do," I said.

"Hmm okay. I heard that there was a Chappy festival in town today," she replied.

"Why would you want to go there anyways?" I asked regretting letting her choose.

"It's because Chappy is cool and you better take me or I'll castrate you in your sleep," she threatened.

"Fine let's go," I said sighing.

Rukia and I grabbed our stuff and headed towards the living room.

"See you guys later," I said to the family

"Where are you and Rukia going Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.

"Going to the damn Chappy festival," I mumbled my answer and got kicked by Rukia.

"Damn that hurt Rukia," I said holding my shin.

"Where?" Yuzu asked again.

"We are going to the Chappy festival Yuzu," Rukia answered and Yuzu's eyes widened.

"Can I go Rukia?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure Yuzu," Rukia answered.

Rukia, Yuzu, and I went to the Chappy festival. We are the first ones in line to get tickets. First, we went on a Chappy based roller coaster.

"That was fun," Rukia said while we was getting off the ride.

"Yes it was fun," Yuzu agreed.

"Anyone hungry?" I asked.

"I am," Rukia replied.

"Same here," Yuzu answered.

"Where do you want to eat Yuzu?" I asked my sister.

"I'll be fine with Rukia's or your pick Ichi," she answered.

"I'll let Rukia decide Yuzu," I said.

"Let's go to that restaurant that we went to before Ichigo," Rukia said.

"Sounds good Rukia," I replied.

We went on all the "Chappy the Bunny" rides like twice or three times I couldn't remember. It was around night time when we left to go to the restaurant. We sat down at a table and ordered our food and drink. Yuzu got chicken fingers and macaroni and cheese with a Coke. Rukia got a bacon cheeseburger and steak fries with Sprite. I got fried oysters and stuffed flounder with Mountain Dew. Ten minutes later, all of us finished our meal with me paying the check. We are walking down the sidewalk when the hollow alert went off. I took the badge and placed it against Yuzu and she went in and killed the hollow. Yuzu got back in her body and we continued walking.

"You handled that hollow really well Yuzu," Rukia and I said in unison.

"Thank you both," Yuzu said.

"Your Welcome," we both replied.

We went inside the house with me getting attacked by goat face. I threw him out the door and shutting the door before going to bed. All three of us went to our respective rooms. Rukia having my bed while I'm occupying the cot. Yuzu laid on her bed and fell asleep quickly. Meanwhile, in our room. Rukia and I started to talk before we drift off to sleep.

"Ichigo. How come you don't sleep with me in your bed?" She asked.

"It's because, I don't want to die by your brother's hands if he sees us sleeping in the same bed," I answered.

"Oh okay, that's a good excuse," she replied.

"Yes it is. Night Rukia," I said.

"Night Ichigo," she replied.

We both went to sleep quickly without no interruptions from hollows.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rukia got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She turned on the shower and got a warm setting to the water. Rukia took her time in the shower before she decided to get out. She grabbed a towel dried her hair off and wrapped the towel around herself. She went out of the bathroom and went to our bedroom. She dropped the towel quickly got dressed. I stirred in my sleep and Rukia is just watching me while I sleep.

Before the door open, I got up from bed before goat beard barged in here trying to wake me up. He came in and I threw him out the window before he destroys mine and Rukia's bed.

"You got to stop doing that you crazy ass bastard," I yelled through the window.

"I'm surprised any of your neighbors aren't yelling at the both of you," Rukia said.

"Yeah I know and I'm surprised they haven't called the police either, " I replied laughing.

"Yeah that to," she said laughing back.

I got dressed and we went downstairs to eat breakfast. Once we got done, Rukia is helping Yuzu with the dishes while I went to the bathroom to take a shower. Five minutes later, I came back down and sat next to Rukia on the couch. I put an arm around her and she got closer to me. After like about five hours of watching Chappy reruns, I don't see how she like that damn rabbit, we went to the mansion to get her belongings and move them to my apartment. Renji helped me move Rukia's dresser. Thank "God" that we used an elevator to get that up there. Once her dresser was in the bedroom, Renji left to get back to Tatsuki. Rukia and I went back to the clinic to get some of my belongings that I forgot to bring with me when I moved out.

We went inside the clinic and went to my bedroom to get my guitar and amp. I came out with my guitar strapped to my back and carrying my amp. I put the amp down and grabbed my laptop and put it in the laptop case. Rukia and I left the clinic and went back to our apartment. I put my belongings in our room. I went back to the living room where Rukia is sitting on the couch waiting for me to come back out.

"Is there anything you want to do Rukia?" I asked her.

"I want to here you play," Rukia answered and I complied.

I grabbed my guitar and put it on my shoulder. I turned on the amp and plugged the microphone in the amp.

"What song do you want me to play?" I asked.

"Something heavy and something metal," she answered.

I started playing the riff to "My Apocalypse" by Metallica. A few seconds later, I started singing the lyrics.

"Claustrophobic  
Crawl out of this skin  
Heart explosive  
Reach in, pull that pin."

Rukia sat on the couch in awe at my voice.

"Fear thy name extermination  
Desecrate inhale the fire

So we cross that line  
Into the grips  
Total eclipse  
Suffer unto my apocalypse!"

Rukia cheered for me to continue.

"Deadly vision  
Prophecy revealed  
Death Magnetic  
Pulling closer still."

"Fear thy name annihilation  
Desolate inhale the fire

So we cross that line  
Into the grips  
Total eclipse  
Suffer unto my apocalypse!"

Rukia head bangs to the song that I'm playing and singing.

"My apocalypse Go!"

"Crushing metal, Ripping Skin  
Tossing body mannequin  
Spilling Blood, Bleeding Gas."

"Mangle flesh, Snapping spine  
Dripping bloody valentine  
Shatter face, spitting glass

Split apart  
Split apart  
Split apart  
Spit  
Spit it out!"

I started to play the solo and Rukia had a orgasm during the solo.

"What makes me drift a little bit closer?  
Dead man takes the steering wheel  
What makes me know it's time to cross over?  
Forced to repeat until I feel."

Rukia continues the head banging while I continue playing.

"See through the skin the bones they all rattle  
Future and past they disagree  
Flesh falls away the bones they all shatter  
I start to see the end in me

See the end in me."

Rukia stops head banging.

"Claustrophobic  
Climb out of this skin  
Heart explosive  
Reach in for that pin."

Rukia is rubbing her neck.

"Violate, annihilate  
All wounds unto my eyes  
Obliterate, exterminate  
As life itself denied."

Rukia starts to sit back on the couch.

"Feel thy name as hell awakens  
Destiny, inhale the fire

But we cross that line  
Into the grips  
Total eclipse  
Suffer unto my apocalypse!

Tyrants awaken my apocalypse!  
Demon awaken my apocalypse!  
Heaven awaken my apocalypse!  
Suffer forever my apocalypse!"

"How was that Rukia?" I asked her.

"That was awesome Ichigo," she answered.

"Thank you," I said to her.

"Your welcome," she said back.

I put up my guitar and microphone in my room and I went back in the living room. I sat next to Rukia on the couch and watching some TV. Around six o'clock Rukia and I started to get hungry.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her.

"Pizza sounds goo," Rukia answered.

I dialed a pizza place that Yuzu usually orders from when she is tired from cooking.

"Thank you for calling Papa John's. How may I take your order?" The cashier asked.

"I would like to have one large pepperoni pizza with Mountain Dew," I ordered.

"Would it be carry-out or delivery?" Cashier asked.

"Delivery," I answered.

"Okay, that will be $25. It'll be about thirty minutes before your order arrives. Thank you for calling us," the cashier said as I hung up.

"It'll take thirty minutes to get here Rukia," I said.

"Hmm okay Ichigo," she replied.

Thirty minutes later, the pizza delivery came and I paid the $25 to him. We sat down on the couch and ate pizza while watching "Mythbusters". Few minutes later, Rukia and I got done eating pizza and finished watching TV. We went to bed, said our good nights, and fell asleep.


End file.
